New Start
by baylin87383503
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha trying to start a new life in the big city of New York but like aways it just got worse. Narusasu mafia trigger warnings inside. Dark themes (full summary inside) i suck at summarys.
1. Prologue

**Hi it's bae and this is my first story !!! I hope y'all like it XOXO ( this is a Narusasu) Mafia ~ Naruto / this story may focuse on dark themes like suicide rape and cutting so if it triggers you I suggest you not read future chapters !YAOi!**

 **I don't own the Naruto franchise if I did it would turn into a BL XD**

 **Summary**

Sasuke Uchiha one of those people you look at with pity but never dare help not wanting to get caught in his web of desaster. For that reason sasuke has moved from his hometown in order to get a new start where people don't judge him with one look and know about his past. But of course with his luck things are just bound to get worse before they get better.

~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~

 **Prologue**

"One train ticket to New York City please" Sasuke said to the small girl in the booth.

"Coming right up handsome" she said giving him a wink. He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes instead he tried to give a small smile and said "thank you miss" grabbing the ticket from her hand and walking away to find his station.

He had a small bag filled all his money some clothes and his phone. It was all he need , well all he thought he needed

"HEY!! Watch it" an guy yelled to what looked like a lady who spilled her drink on him " you know you have to pay for this !?!" The man said getting closer to her.

"Look I'm sorry but I don't have any money on me a the moment"

"well then you can always pay with something else" he said smirking looking her up and down. Sasuke took this as an opportunity it step in.

" hey sir I know she spit her drink on you but that's going to far" he said crossing his arms

"oh? Well this doesn't consern you so get lost"

" it may not be my business but what you are asking if her is wrong" sending him a glare that could kill. Seeing that the man backed up and started to say " fine! You young lady are lucky". And walked away.

"Thank you young si..." she stopped when she took a good look at his face " hey aren't you that Uchiha" she said with her eyes widening. Sasuke stood there his one of his eyes twitching ' not this again' he thought with a sigh. She took his lack of an answer for a yes "ggget awwway from me you freak!" She stuttered taking steps back before speed walking out of his sight. ' well at least she didn't try to hit me' he thought as he shrugged then continued to find his train station looking up at the signs until he found New York 10:30. He took a seat and waited for the train the that should be here in 10 minuets. He took out his heart shaped golden necklace from under his shirt and held it tight.

 _Flashback~_

 _"Mommy I'm scared" a 6 year old Sasuke told his mom as she tucked him in. "Now now my love there's nothing to be afraid of okay" Mikoto said to her son thinking maybe her son was a little to attached to his big brother "but mommy Itachi is not here to protect me from the monsters in our room" he said trying to get out of the bed._

 _"There are no monsters in your room love okay"_

 _"but Itachi..."_

 _"but Itachi nothing okay there are no monsters okay"_

 _"Kay" Sasuke said still scared but didn't fight with his mother. Mikoto saw he was scared still so she took off her necklace and said_

 _" listen son I know it's scary but as long as you have this necklace you will always be safe and it will protect you okay"_

 _Sasuke took the necklace and said_ _"okay but mom how do I get use it to protect me?" He thought is was silly that his mom thought a necklace could protect him._

 _With that question she chuckled and said "...ummm well you see you hold on to it as tight as you can and say ' I'm strong brave and have the love of my mother' and then boom you will be safe and have okay?"_

 _"okay mommy let me try!" He said in excitement to see if it really worked._

 _" I'm strong brave and have the love of my mother" sasuke said thinking he could feel it work. "Mommy! Mommy! It worked it really worked!!!" He yelled in happiness_

 _"see I told you didn't I" she said with a big bright smile Sasuke could never forget._

 _End of flashback ~_

"Train for New York!!!" Sasuke heard the speaker say snapping him out of his trance only realizing he had tears I his eyes. Wiping the tears he got up and walked into the train but not before whispering "I'm strong brave and have the love of my mother".

~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~

 **Well how did you guys like the prologue?Was it good? I hope so!! Please tell me on what I can improve on because I've just started writing. Hopefully in the first chapter we will see a little bit of sasuke trying to fit in with the New York City life and Naruto in the mafia !! Please review and I'll see you next time XOXO Bae out (~-~)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's Bae ; ) I hope you guys like the first chapter. I can't really tell if this story is a hit or miss so please tell. This is a Narusasu. XOXO**

~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~

 **Chapter One**

The first thing Sasuke noticed as he got off the train was how the air was filled with smoke. Then he noticed the graffiti on the walls and a pay phone that looked like it hadn't been used in ages. Looking at this new scenery put a rare smile on the ravens face. It was new ,something different and it excited him. It gave him confidence he thought he never had. Walking past people as he left the train station was like dying and going to heaven in Sasuke's mind.

Nobody looked at him with pitiful or hateful eyes, hell they didn't even glance at him. Here he was a nobody, here he could start a new life without feeling self conscious about himself and his past.

Pushing through the crowd Sasuke made his way to find a taxi which wouldn't be that hard since the were hundreds here.As he waved over a taxi he took out his phone and looked up the cheapest motel he could find near by.

Once a taxi came to him Sasuke opened up the passenger seat and got in. "Good evening sir where shall I be taking you to day" the taxi driver said with a wrinkled smile. He was an old guy and had those cliché circle glasses on that every old person in the movie has. "I would like you to take me to the Tap motel down burryfray road" Sasuke said loving how he was treated like a normal person.

"All right but that's gonna be 40 bucks, you sure you got that kid?" The old man said warily wondering if he ran away from home. How could he not,he was a young man, no older than twenty ,with a bag filled with god knows what going to one of the most common places run away kids go in New York. "Yes sir I got it" the raven said as they started to drive.

The drive there was quite lovely in Sasuke's opinion. They had a good conversation the whole way there learning about the man and his past and he gave the man some about his.At the end of the ride the man gave his number to the raven if he ever need anything.

Getting out of the car Sasuke said a quick thank you and walked to the Tap motel. It was shabby look but a place to stay none the less. When he got in he was a little suprised with the smell and look of it on the inside. The motel was neat and clean and smelt like flowers, it was pretty nice considering what he expected.

Walking up to the counter he saw guy maybe a year or two older than him with orange hair. He was tall and broad ,kinda scary looking but that didn't stop Sasuke from going to the counter. "I would like one room please" he said to the man " okay," ..."so why are you here, did you run away from home" the man said. Trying to make conversation.

"No I just wanted to go somewhere new" the raven shrugged not feeling like spilling his whole life to him.

" I understand that,so that must mean you're new to this part of town?"

"I mean yeah"

Sasuke said a little hesitant 'what did this man want to know.' Sasuke thought.

"Then you must be looking for a job right?"

"Yeah... what are you getting at" Sasuke said starting to get annoyed.

"Well my boss is looking for an Errand boy. And before you say no , it pay really well. If you want it you can have it" Sasuke was so stunned, not even a day he had been in New York and he's found a job. It must be fate he thought. "Well yeah sure if it's nothing illegal then why not"

"that's great ,I'm Jugo"

He said bringing out his hand to shake. "Sasuke" the raven said taking the hand.

"Well Sasuke your room number is 410 I'll be up there either tomorrow or the day after for you to start your job" Jugo said handing Sasuke his keys. "Okay see you then" Sasuke said and left.

Two days earlier

 _:New York City Uzumaki Business Tower._

"Sorry to disturb Kyuubi sir but Orochimaru is here for your meeting a bit early."

"That's okay send him in" The young man said. He was Naruto Uzumaki the youngest man in the mafia at only 23 but he was still a great force. In only three years he was already part of the mafia board which constisted of 5 of The most dominating mafia kings. And like most of the mafia kings he has a fake identity. His was Kyuubi. To protect your identity In the mafia you wore a mask that covered half of your face leaving your mouth open. Naruto's mask was a fox hence the name Kyuubi.

Hearing a knock on the door Kyuubi said in a cold voice "come in."

"long time so see Kyuubi." said Orochimaru also one one the mafia kings. Wearing a snake like mask.

" Listen Orochimaru I'll make this short and quick I want our alacence to end, sight theses papers and go" Orochimaru was shocked at how blunt he was about this. "Why would you want to do that?" the snake like man said A palled.

" Simple you're doing sketchy stuff now that can get you thrown in jail with one slip, you know I have eyes and ears every where." He paused to smirk "I know about the prostitution, the drug ring and the slaves and I know that you're to careless to conduct that sort of business without getting caught so I'm out. Now sign the papers or you'll have to start having eyes on the back of your head"

Orochimaru couldn't believe it a kid a _fucking kid_ was threatening him. "Kyuubi I have to say I'm quite disappointed that you have come to this decision but I will sign those papers but when you're nothing but a broke junkie don't come crying back"Orochimaru said as he took the papers and signed it.

The condescending snake-ish voice irritated the hell out of Naruto so was pleasantly pleased when he left. But he sighed knowing that Orochimaru was gonna come for him for this.

Later

 _:Orochimaru's house_

Orochimaru slamed the car door as he got to his mastion cursing up a storm till he got into his home "KABUTO!!" He sreamed to summon his assistant. " Yes sire."

" Start putting tabs on Kyuubi we need some dirty he's done or his identity."

"but why sir he's one of our most profitable associates"

" Not anymore the _bitch_ cut us off and I'm coming for blood." Orochimaru hissed through his gritted teeth.

" Yes Master but, one problem we don't have anyone for the job."

" Then go find someone dumb ass maybe at that Tap motel all the run always desperate for money are there" Orochimaru said his eye twitching from Kabuto's stupidity.

"I'll send someone right away sir" Kabuto said then left to go find Jugo knowing he would find someone they could throw away after the job at that motel before the end of the week.

Present time

: _Tap Motel_

401, Sasuke read as he unlocked the door. The place was small but not bad for what he had payed. There was a small kitchen to the right and a closet to the left. As he went further on it turned into a small room with a bed in the middle of it and a tv across from it. A bed stand with a lamp and a window to the side. There was another door which Sasuke expected was the bathroom but was to tired to find out himself so he just plopped himself on the bed.Thinking about the day he had.

The only part that bothered him was that he got a job. Not that he wasn't _un_ happy but there was just something odd about it. It was to good to be true yet here it was. 'I'm never lucky' he thought. 'Maybe things are really going to get better here in the city that never sleeps' he thought slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~

 **Well?????? Did you like it? Was it too long? Too short? Please** **REVIEW/COMMENT I need guidance lol . I really just want to know y'all opinion because if you guys don't like it that would Suck .( but I would probably publish another story and hope)** **Well till next time Bae out! (~_~)/ XOXO**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's Bae and it's been a minute but I'm still writing. I've been writing other stories that have been keeping me from updating this one but I'm back. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. And THANK YOU for the reviews it makes my heart so happy. And the constructed criticisms helps me a lot too so thank you.XOXO**

 **~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~NS**

 _It was dark. Not even a sliver of light could be seen exept when lightning struck creating a flash of light before a gigantic boom . The rain was pooring hard down on the house. Making it impossible to go outside to turn on the electricity. In that house there was a eleven year old Sasuke starting at the horrific seen of his dead parents. Blood splatter across The walls and Sasuke was in the middle of it."It's all your fault" a deep voice whisper "nnn no it's not" he whispered back in a shaken voice. " don't act all innocent you know what you did and you know it's your fault they lay like this" " it's not it's not it's not!!!!!!" The boy screamed back " admit it Sasuke your weak and that's why there dead" by this time the young boy was in tears " stop it please" he chocked out falling to his knees. " please stop" "NO SASUKE I WANT YOU TO LOOK AT THEIR LIFELESS FACES AND TELL ME ITS YOUR FAULT!" The voice boomed. "Okay okay" sasuke said shaking "it's my fault... it's my fault their dead.i was weak and needed saving." Sasuke turned and looked up to face the voice. "Thank you for saving me" Sasuke said in a small voice, tears in his eyes as he gave a smile to his savior._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~_

Waking up sweating And his heart ponding was Sasuke's indication that everything he had experienced was just a dream about his past. He hates when he had dreams like that, he never wanted to remember he wanted to forget and theses dreams weren't helping. . He hated having dreams period. especially about _him_ so he tried his best to forget about it and start his new life.

Getting out of bed he decided that today he would look around the area and then wait till Jugo needed him to start the job. Taking a shower he did his usual routine. Putting on a jet black sleeve less shirt paired with grey jeans Sasuke thought he was good to go. Writing a quick note to Jugo that he was out and putting on some black leather boots the raven left.

Wandering around the streets of New York Sasuke caught the sight of a coffee shop. 'Might as well try it out' he thought feeling a little hungry. "Welcome to the Great Green coffee shop" Sasuke heard a lady said as he walked in.

There was only one other person in line so he didn't mind the wait. But he started to get irritated when the person in front of him and the lady at the cashier were just chatting up a storm. They weren't even talking about the order and that's what annoyed him the most.They were talking about some crazy customer that came in. Being the impatient man he was he had to inturupt them. Tapping the mans sholder the raven said "Excuse me but if you're done with your order step out of line." The raven glared at the blonde haired man as he turned around. The man started him up and down before taking his up and leaving grumbling something under his mouth.

Sasuke paid no mind he just wanted to get some coffee. "Well what would you like to have today" the red head girl said with a smile but you could tell that she wasn't happy about him inturuping her and the blondes talk. "Just a small black coffee" he replied. " okay 4.99 please" he took out a ten dollar bill and gave it to her. Giving him his coffee and change the red head said have a good day as he left the store.

: Uzumaki business Tower

"Ugggg where's My damn coffee" he said. Naruto came to work at six expecting coffee to be at his but hear he was at 10 :15 grumpy with no coffee. Getting up from his desk he marched his way through the office to look for his assistant/best friend Gaara. He was one of the few people that knew both of his real and fake identities Kyuubi and Naruto.

"Gaara what the hell ,where's my coffee I've been waiting for hours?" he wined as he slammed his hands on Gaara's desk. Gaara didn't even look up from his computer when he said " opps must have forgot." Giving no sighs of acualy caring.

Naruto gawked at his best friend. Stepping back from him like he had a desies " GAARA HOW COULD YOU!!! You know I need my coffee every day!!" he yelled apuled for Gaara not even batting an eye.

Sighing Gaara looked up from his computer to stare at Naruto. One of those states that left Naruto shifting uncomfortably.

"Okay now that you're done throwing a fit leave my office"

"WHAT you're not even gonna get me coffee now?"

Naruto was questioning why he even hired Gaara . " Kyuubi look I'm to busy for this right now please leave I'll see you at home"

"fine I'll go get coffee myself make sure my office is safe now that we have Orochimaru on our raider." Naruto said as he sulked out of Gaara office. Leaving Gaara alone in his office "you're still so loud" he chuckled to himself.

Naruto took a cab to his favorite coffee shop the Geat Green Coffee shop. He opened the door to see his cousin standing at the counter. "Hey Karin what up" he said walking over "nothing much just a crazy customer" she said preparing his usual. "Well, tell me about it." He said with a cheeky smile. "Well I was trying to get her to order but she kept saying she wanted chicken then I'm like sorry ma'am we don't have Chicken." She paused to set down the cup and say hello to a customer that came in. "Then I tell the lady we sell coffee and pastries but she's not happy with that so she starts yelling 'I WANT CHICKEN' so we ..." she stops talking when Naruto turns around.

" Excuse me but if you're done with your order step out of line" Naruto looks the smaller guy up and down. Beautiful was what he could come up with despite the words the raven said to him. Taking his coffee he grumbled " you're lucky you have a nice face". Then walked out of the store to get a cab.

:Tap Motel

"Kabuto, I found someone who's perfect for the job when shall he start?" Jugo said in his rented room. It was half past noon and Jugo thought this was the best part of they day to call but apparently he was wrong.

" _What took you so long it's going to one!?!"_

" I'm sorry I didn't think it was that serious, he's just an errand boy"

" _well it is imbecile,come over with him and we'll discuss"_ with that Kabuto hung up. Jugo went to Sasuke door and saw a note Jugo, went to explore be back by one thirty. Sighing Jugo checked his watch 12:39. He had about an hour before Sasuke came back he 'might as well wait for him in the lobby' he thought.

 _Skip time~_

By the time Sasuke came back it was 1:56 not too late Sasuke thought if Jugo needed him. Walking in through the door the raven spotted the orange haired man sitting down reading a newspaper "It's about time you got here I've been waiting for hours" Jugo said putting away the newspaper. " Sorry I wasn't so sure if you were going to come today or tomorrow"

"well it doesn't matter now we have to go." Speeding to Jugos car Sasuke was slightly suprised that Jugo had a shining black BMW it probably cost a fortune. "You like what you see" Jugo smiled at Sasuke seeing the slight amusement dancing in his eyes. "Well yeah, that's a pretty nice car you got there "

"thanks get in" " they drove for about ten to fifteen minutes making small chat but mostly how the fuck Jugo had such a nice car. Jugo said it was a gift from his boss which made Sasuke start to think who the hell could his new boss be. When they stopped at a dark mansion that spelled creepy. "Wow who is this person you work for"

"I'll show you" Jugo said as he stepped up and rung the door bell. A few seconds later someone answer " your late" kabuto snearded. "Yeah I know there was traffic"

"what ever, is this the kid?"

" yeah"

Sasuke took out his hand and said " I'm Sasuke" Kabuto looked at the hand before turning around and saying " Kabuto, now follow me Orochimaru is waiting." They were lead into a big business room lit with candles. "Master I have brought you the one you have been asking for." Orochimaru looked up from his papers and saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life. Pale skin like snow and dark onyx eyes that just captured Orochimaru's attention.

While on the other hand Sasuke was weird out by the man staring at him like we was dinner. Jugo feeling the tension in the room broke the silence " Orochimaru please give us the information we need to start the task."

" Right , well you will be watching Kyuubi for a week I want you guys to find some dirt on him or someone important to him. The rest of the information will be given in the packet Kabuto will give you when you exit " Kabuto nodes and was about to escort them out when Orochimaru's voice stopped him. "Kabuto leave the boy I want to have a private chat."

"As you wish"

kabuto left with Jugo who was slightly worried if he should have left Sasuke alone with the snake man. Orochimaru got up from his desk and locked the door. Keeping his eyes on Sasuke as he liked his lips with abnormally long toung. Sasuke felt trapped and feelings he thought he would never feel again started to bubble up inside of him. He knew those hungry eyes ,the slow movements toward him , and the sick smirk on Orochimaru's face for it was the same face his father use to make.

~~~~~~~~~~~NS~~NS~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Well that's that's hoped you liked it please REVIEW it would really help me in knowing if I should pull the plug or keep on going because right now I just can't**

 **tell. Well until next time BAE OUT (~_~)/**


End file.
